1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for storing objects such as bicycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycle racks come in various configurations, depending on how the bicycle is to be stored. For example, some racks are floor stands that accommodate the front or rear wheel to hold the bicycle in place. These racks may require substantial floor space to accommodate the bicycle, and bicycles still may be susceptible to falling over if the wheels are not held adequately.
Other racks may allow for bicycles to be stored parallel to a wall and stacked vertically with respect to one another. While occupying less floor space protruding into the room, these racks still reduce the amount of floor space available to the user.
Still other storage solutions involve hanging bikes on hooks installed either in a wall or a ceiling support. However, these racks require the user expend energy to lift the bikes, and it may be awkward to the user to have to position the bike on the hook, which may result in the user becoming fatigued and/or dirty, e.g., if the user accidentally grabs the greased chain to support the bike.
What is needed is a storage solution that avoids the drawbacks of these traditional racks, hooks or other systems.